Odiar con amor
by KimeShuga
Summary: Sonic se había casado y aunque ella no estaba de buen humor por no ser la novia había conocido a ese erizo serio con quien tenían cosas en común aunque no lo quieran admitir, ambos estaban devastados y entristecidos pero aún así discutían por ser tan parecidos. (SHADAMY)
1. Desaparece de mi vida

**_Hey Shadamy fans!_**_ **:D **Como les dije, aca tengo otro Shadamy! emm no me lo he pensado muy bien y no es tan Shadamy este cap, lo siento, yo se que tienen ansias de romance a la primera u.u pero el principio es el principio, también perdonen los sonally haters porque Sonic se casa con Sally, pero ese no es el tema, de todas formas no les haré toda una historia romántica e.e en fín, creo que exagero un poco con este cap pero bueno, ya verémos que tal. Muchas gracias por los que me siguen y a leer se a dicho! n.n_

**Sonic es propiedad de SEGA, no mío. (**_todos los derechos reservados, y me cansé de ponerlo en todos los cap asique en este fic solo lo pondré en este y después, ya saben que es de SEGA después de todo :U)_

**Odiar con amor.**

**Capítulo 1:**_Desaparece de mi vida._

Hace tiempo que la eriza rosada de ojos esmeraldas había molestado, irritado, hacerlo querer sacarse las púas con sus propias manos al erizo que perdía cada vez más su paciencia, el erizo Azul, el héroe de ojos verdes claros, ese erizo quien la enamoró desde el momento en que la salvó de una copia barata de él versión robot. Esa eriza rosada tenía de nombre Amy Rose, y el erizo héroe era el famoso Sonic the hedgehog.

-¡Vamos Sonic, dímelo! Por favor, por favor-La eriza sacudía el brazo del chico con una risita divertida. Ambos estaban en una plaza cerca de una fuente que salpicaba a Sonic, el detestaba el agua, era una de sus debilidades y el tener aunque sea una gota en contacto en sus púas lo ponía de nervios y le daba escalofríos.-Dímelo, dímelo-Insistía la chica aun riéndose. Sonic detestaba, de verdad detestaba que le insistiera tanto en algo que ya había dicho que no.

-Ya te he dicho que no Amy, es privado-Dijo con un tono serio y un poco más grave para luego resoplar. Amy no le tomaba enserio, hizo un puchero molesta.

-¿Por qué? … Solo te pregunto qué piensas de mí, no es tan difícil aceptar el amor que me tienes-Volvía a reír divertida. Ella era la que lo amaba, él solo quería deshacerse de ella en ese mismo momento, le incomodaba que le molestara tanto con eso, a él no le gustaba los romances y solo quería ser libre, por el momento no quería estar encadenado a una relación.

-Amy- Cada vez se le iba más la paciencia y le hablaba más fuerte mirándola con odio.

-Oh vamos Sonic, seamos novios y casémonos y tengamos una familia y muramos de viejitos-Seguía insistiendo infantil mente, ella tenía 12 años y él tenía 16, tenía sentido que sea tan infantil.-Prometo cocinarte chillidogs todos los días, limpiaré nuestra casa, seré buena madre y prometo también ser buena esposa, te lo juro, ¿Si?-Le abrazaba con cariño, en su mente estaba más que segura que iba a aceptar pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Sonic se alejó de ella empujándola fuerte, ella calló chocando su trasero en el suelo. Amy se sorprendió y cuando ya pasó por el impacto miró hacia arriba donde estaba Sonic.

-¡NO TE QUIERO AMY! ¡ENTIÉNDELO! ¡NO TE AMO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS, LO QUE QUIERAS, LO QUE DESEES! ¡SERÍA UN MILAGRO QUE TE CALLARAS PORQUE ME TIENES HARTO! ¡SI PUDIERA VOLVER EN EL TIEMPO TE HUBIERA DEJADO CON METAL SONIC! ¡No! ¡Basta! … no te soporto-Dijo tranquilizándose ya. Amy le miró sorprendida, el dolor se acumulaba en su garganta y en sus ojos pero solo borró su sonrisa y se quedó callada, se levantó y caminó a una distancia cerca de él. Un silencio frío y doloroso se hizo presente, Amy estaba cabizbaja y Sonic miraba para otro lado con el ceño fruncido, se sentía algo culpable. ''No me importa… se lo merece por ser tan molesta… ¿Cierto? … algún día tenía que decírselo…'' El orgullo oscurecía su corazón y ninguna disculpa salió de su boca.

-Soni…kku-Dijo algo temerosa la eriza rompiendo el hielo.

-¿Qué?-Dijo frío y aún con el tono fuerte y resopló molesto. Amy tragó saliva.

-…Eso no es cierto… ¿verdad?-Le miró con ojos llorosos y brillantes con el ceño fruncido de tristeza. Sonic le miró de reojo con una mirada fría.

-¿No lo entendiste?-Dijo entre dientes ya harto de ella.-TE-O-DI-O… NO TE QUIERO NI UN POCO-Lo decía entre cortado para hacer énfasis a ver si entendía con eso. Y sí, Amy lo entendió perfectamente, pero su reacción no fue buena, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y su boca se deformó con mucha tristeza para gemir. Sonic se sintió más culpable pero ese orgullo nunca le dejó disculparse ni decirle lo contrario. El brillo que tenía en todo ese día por Salir con el chico que amaba ya no estaba en sus ojos, se sentía devastada.

-De acuerdo…-Con su voz quebrada.-M-Me llevas a casa… ¿Por favor?- Ella era algo tímida en ese momento, no quería hacerlo molestar más de lo que estaba. Sonic agitó la cabeza y le miró con desinterés.

-No-Dijo frío. Amy miró hacia abajo y se fue lentamente dejándolo solo. Sonic miró como se iba y cuando la perdió de vista suspiró. '' ¿Qué hice?... da igual, seguro que para mañana me volverá a abrazar como siempre… que molestia'' Pensó él pero en cuanto no volvió a ver a Amy notó que la gente alrededor le miraban de una forma mala.

-Pobre chiquilla…-Dijo una mujer con un niño agarrado de su mano.

-¿Por qué estaba llorando, mami?-Le preguntó el niño.

-Ese erizo de allí le dijo algo feo de seguro… sin vergüenza-Le respondió a su hijo mirándole con vergüenza ajena a Sonic para luego alejarse de ahí. Sonic lo había escuchado y tragó saliva. ''No les hagas caso… la gente es chusma nada más'' Pensó para sí mismo y se alejó de ahí.

Días después no volvió a ver a Amy en ningún lugar, pero no parecía haber cambio alguno entre sus amigos, todos estaban normales como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sonic se extrañó, se suponía que debería estar ahí Amy intentando conquistarle con abrazos e intentos de besos robados, pero no, ella no estaba ahí. Fue con Tails y este estaba almorzando, no parecía haber notado que Amy no estaba espiándole a Sonic. Al otro día se hizo los valores para preguntarles a su amigo sobre Amy.

-Tails, ¿Has notado que Amy no aparece?-Le dijo ese mismo día.

-Debe de estar comprando ropa o comida, ya sabes cómo es-Le sonrió como si nada el zorrito. En el resto del día no apareció en ninguna parte. ''Vale, seguro que mañana aparecerá'' Pensó algo preocupado e inseguro el erizo. Al otro día estaba con Tails y Knuckles.

-Oigan, ¿Han visto a Amy ayer o anteayer?-Preguntó de repente Sonic.

-Amm no, no la he visto-Dijo algo confundido Tails por la pregunta de Sonic, ¿se preguntaba por ella? Eso era raro.

-Sí, la última vez que la vi estaba contigo en la plaza-Respondió Knuckles. No le sirvió de nada al erizo, solo preocuparle más. Pero cuando pasó la semana se acostumbró de no verle y se deshizo de esas preguntas preocupantes que se hacía a él mismo, y pasaron los años sin ver a Amy, se olvidó completamente de ella y en esos años comenzó a salir con una ardilla particular, era inteligente, linda, amable y simpática, era princesa pero no era de presumir nada, más bien era muy humilde, y llegó a ganarse el corazón de Sonic quien a esa edad ya le interesaban las chicas.

Sonic tuvo 22 años y Sally 20 años, y planeaban una boda. Habían ido a una plaza con una libreta a juntar a sus invitados para la fiesta.

-Bunnie Rabott-Dijo Sally mirando el cielo mientras Sonic escribía el nombre con una sonrisa en su rostro estaba feliz de que en unos días se casaría con ella.-Te toca- Le sonrió la ardilla. Sonic miró hacia el cielo.

-Hmm déjame ver…-Chocaba la punta del lápiz en su mentón para pensar en alguien.-¿Ya dije Knuckles?-Sally asintió.-¿Tails?-Era el primero que nombró.-Hm ¿Rouge?-Volvió a asentir la ardilla.

-Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal, Shadow, el team Chaotix, Amm… ah sí, y ¿Cream?-Le daba ideas la ardilla.

-¡Oh sí! Es cierto, faltaba Cream-Rio Sonic junto a su novia hasta que la ardilla perdió su mirada por detrás de Sonic.

-¡Hey mira! Justamente de quien hablábamos-Sonic se giró a ver a la conejita que caminaba junto a su Chao, ella ahora tenía 15 años de edad y ahora era más alta pero seguía estando acompañada de su mascota Cheese quien volaba a su lado. Sonic se acercó a ella saludándole pero ella parecía tener una cara preocupada, y ahora que lo notaba llevaba muchas bolsas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Cream? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te desapareciste?-Le preguntaba feliz de volverla a ver como un saludo después de tantos años de no verla agarrando de sus hombros, desde que pasó un año sin ver a Amy, desde el año siguiente a ese no volvió a ver a Cream tampoco, pero él si la recordaba.

-Yo No Desaparecí-Empujó las manos del erizo para que la soltara y lo hizo bruscamente.- Yo solo dejé de verlo a usted Señor Sonic-Le miraba con odio. Sonic quedó más sorprendido de lo que estaba pero más confundido.

-¿Qué? ¿Y yo que te hice Cream?-Se defendió él.

-¡Querrás decir que le hiciste a Amy!-Le levantó el tono. Sonic recordó el nombre de la que hablaba ella, recordó la persona, rosada y con un vestido rojo como siempre, pero no recordaba su rostro.

-¿Amy? ¿La viste?-Se sorprendía cada vez más.

-¡VIVO visitándola desde que le dijiste esas palabras hirientes!-Sonic sintió la culpa más fuerte recordando lo ocurrido hace mucho tiempo. Se puso cabizbajo medio deprimido y arrepentido.

-Sé que la lastimé… lo siento-Respondió en media voz baja pero la conejita le escuchó perfectamente.

-No te disculpes conmigo… ¿Sabes lo que pasa con Amy ahora?-Le miró aún con desprecio. Sonic levantó la mirada para que ella continuara.-No ha salido nunca más de su casa, te odia, está hecha un desastre, nadie pudo entrar a su casa salvo yo, Tails y los demás intentaron hablarle pero ella los hecho, y no te preguntes porque no te dijeron nada porque yo les dije que no te digan nada-Se estaba alejando pero Sonic la detuvo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Cream?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Porque ella quiere que la recuerdes TÚ mismo, no que te lo recuerde alguien más, me lo ha dicho miles de veces y que si no le hacía caso tampoco me dejaría verla pero yo no quiero eso. Pero eso ya no importa, porque la olvidaste por completo y ahora te odia, no te quiere ver ni a ti, ni a nadie más, está intentando suicidarse-Cream cambió su mirada de enojo por una triste y preocupante como le había visto Sonic. Él se sintió al borde de la culpa, quería remediarlo a toda costa, él no la quería, o eso decía él, pero en verdad la amaba como una hermana menor, no deseaba su muerte ni su mal, solo mentía, no sabía lo que decía, era muy creído para decirle la verdad.

-Llévame con ella Cream-Le suplicó a la conejita quien miraba para abajo pero por el comentario volvió a mirarle desconfiada.

-Pero se enojará conmigo por decírtelo… ella no quiere que le recuerde a nadie, y mucho menos a ti sobre su existencia… ya no sé qué hacer para que vuelva a ser la misma Amy… la extraño-Volvió a deprimirse y su Chao la consoló con unas palmaditas en su hombro derecho.

-Si quieres que vuelva a ser la misma Amy debes confiar en mí y llevarme a donde esta ella, por favor Cream, me quiero disculpar, le diré que la extraño que tu no me lo recordaste, ¿vale?-Cream le miró a los ojos y un poco temerosa asintió con la cabeza. Sonic le avisó lo que haría a Sally y ella estuvo de acuerdo y fue a la casa, Sonic y Cream fueron a la casa de la eriza olvidada.

-Cream… no creo mejorar las cosas-Dijo Sonic en medio del camino.-Creo que la haré sentirse peor…-

-¿Por qué dice eso señor Sonic?-Le miraba inocente la conejita.

-Es porque me casaré en una semana con Sally… sabes que no le agradaría la noticia-Guardaron silencio ambos.

-Pero yo creo que con una simple disculpa ella te perdonará y de seguro volverá a ser la misma Amy, recuerda que ella te ama y siempre querrá lo mejor para ti-Le sonrió no tan segura de si misma pero esperando un milagro por su amiga.

-Vale, gracias Cream…-Levantó la mirada. Llegaron a la casa, desde afuera ya se notaba que estaba media abandonada, el erizo comenzaba a dudar que siguiera viviendo allí, las hierbas de su jardín estaban peligrosamente altas, las ventanas estaban sucias y tapadas, habían insectos molestos por todos lados, y el olor a humedad apestaba el ambiente. Cream caminó al frente por el camino hacia la puerta o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba del camino. Sonic miraba con tristeza lo abandonado que Amy dejó su jardín, y todo por las palabras feas que le dijo. Cream antes de abrir la puerta tragó saliva y entonces la abrió.

-No te asustes Señor Sonic-Dijo antes de que entrara en un susurro. Sonic se extrañó por la advertencia de la chica pero cuando entró lo entendió. Habían sillas tiradas, la mesa dada vuelta, el tapiz algo roto y con humedad, en las paredes decían frases feas como: ME ODIA, NO ME QUIERE, NO SIRVO, SOY UNA TONTA, y otras cosas que le daban un nudo en la garganta a Sonic, todo era su culpa. Incluso los cuadros que siempre llevaba colgados por todos lados estaban quemados a un costado de la sala, toda la casa estaba muy fea y destrozada pero llegaron al cuarto de la eriza. Cream abrió lentamente la puerta y le miró a Sonic preocupada.

-Espero que sirva su disculpa, Señor Sonic-Le susurró lo más bajo posible.-Buena suerte-Entonces el erizo entró algo nervioso, el cuarto estaba lleno de esas frases como las de la primera sala pero peores, y el colchón de su cama estaba destrozada a un lado, la única ventana de la habitación estaba cerrada con madera y un velador estaba tirado y roto. Al fin la encontró, estaba en el armario media dormida. Sonic rápidamente puso el colchón en su lugar y sobre ese le puso una sábana y abrió como pudo la ventana para que salga la luz del sol. Después de esto la levantó y suavemente la dejó en su cama.

-Vete… me das asco-Dijo ella en un sueño. Sonic la sacudió levemente para que despertara y ella abrió los pesados con ojeras muy negras, el brillo de sus ojos seguía sin aparecer y tenía lastimaduras en sus brazos y su cuello. Sonic le miraba con tristeza y ella al reconocerlo lo empujó y se alejó en un acto rápido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se agarró de su cabello que ahora le llegaba por debajo de los codos pero estaba mal cuidado, no brillaba, y el rosa estaba sucio.-¡CREAM! ¡CREAM! ¡OTRA ALUCINACIÓN!-Gritó ella llorando histérica pero Sonic intentó tranquilizarla y le agarró de las mejillas.

-Shh, Shh, tranquila Amy, soy yo, Sonikku-Le acariciaba con ternura para que se tranquilizara. Amy le miraba incrédula con los ojos bien abiertos, y respiraba agitada.

-Aléjate, ¿Por qué viniste? Si tú no me quieres-Se abrazó las piernas que estaban medias sucias y lastimadas.

-Amy, yo si te quiero-

-¡ ¿Y POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?! ¡¿PORQUÉ ME DIJISTE ESAS HORRIBLES COSAS A MIS 12 AÑOS?!-Lloraba sin poder controlarse. Sonic intentó tranquilizarla.

-Fui un tonto Amy, de verdad, lo siento mucho, dije cosas sin pensarlo, era un erizo que quería libertad, pero no quise lastimarte Amy-

-¡ ¿Y qué pensabas que me iba a hacer que me dijeras esas cosas?! ¡ ¿Creías que me iba a poner más feliz que nunca saber que el chico que amo me odia y me toma de basura?! ¿Eh?-Dijo para después tapar su cara entre sus piernas. Sonic se compadeció de ella y se acercó para abrazarle.

-Lo siento Amy, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, te amo, te amo Amy, y de verdad estoy arrepentido de dejarte abandonada por todo este tiempo, no me hagas esto Amy, ¿Por qué te hiciste esto?-Le decía con tono sereno tragándose su tristeza y aguantando las lágrimas para que ella no le viera llorar. Amy bajó el tono de su sollozo y se dejó abrazar.

-…Porque… creí que si no me querías tú, nadie me podría querer… y me quise pudrir en la misma miseria…-Le miró fríamente aún con esos ojos vacíos sin brillo, ese brillo alegre que llevaba hace mucho tiempo. Sonic le miró lamentándose y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después acariciarle en la otra.

-No te hagas más esto por favor… te quiero mucho Amy-Se lo dijo mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad y eso hizo que se iluminara un poco sus ojos.

-…Te quiero mucho Soni… kku-Le abrazó con un poco de fuerza y este le correspondió el abrazo. Quedaron así un largo rato y poco a poco Amy dejó de llorar. Cuando pasó una hora en la misma posición se separaron al fin. Y Amy volvió a sonreír y Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Amy, no quiero que estés triste… pero sabes que no te merezco…-Le acarició la mejilla y Amy solo miró para abajo.

-Sé que no me amas de esa forma Sonikku…-Le sonrió sinceramente, estaba feliz de que se disculpara, no importaba que no la amara como ella a él.

-…Me casaré en una semana…-Le volvió a acariciar con cariño y ella no borró su sonrisa, solo cerró sus ojos para sentir su caricia.-Estas invitada-

-De acuerdo-Respondió ella y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres ser una dama de honor?-Y ella asintió con la cabeza. Sonic se despidió de ella y Cream quienes ahora, después de tantos años habían logrado sacar a Amy a la luz.

-Amy, ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con el casamiento del señor Sonic?-Le preguntó una vez que se fue el otro erizo. Amy estaba seria.

-Si Sonikku está feliz con Sally es suficiente para mí… pero aún así no estoy tan alegre por perderlo- Respondió sin mirarle fijo, estaba mirando por la ventana.-Arreglemos este basurero- Se ató el pelo largo y arruinado para que no le molestara en su trabajo y junto a Cream y un poco de ayuda de Cheese se pusieron a redecorar la casa.

* * *

**Bien, yo creo que exageré un poco con eso que no lo vio por unos años largos y que no salió de su casa, medio como que, no es para tanto e.e pero bueno, ya saben como es el amor de Amy por Sonic, espero que entiendan D: más bien espero que no me hagan bullyng por exagerar y un mal cap qwq ok no XD tenía que alejar a Amy de Sonic y ya verán como será el siguiente cap! ya aparecerá Shadow! bueno gracias por todo chicos! y diganme que les pareció este cap por favor! se los pido por el amor al Shadamy! ;-;**

**bueno bye!**


	2. Dama de honor deprimida

**Hola!** _Vamos con el segundo cap!, estoy apurada y además no tengo mucho que decir asique lean! n.n_

**Odiar con amor.**

**Capítulo 2:**_Dama de honor deprimida._

Gimió un poco cuando el peluquero intentó peinar ese largo y lastimado cabello rosado, el cuero cabelludo al ser estirado bruscamente le daban unas ganas de tirar al peluquero de un gran golpe con su martillazo pero apenas preparó su mano para invocar su martillo su mejor amiga le agarró del antebrazo con paciencia para mirarle a los ojos con tranquilidad. Amy suspiró y se mordió su labio inferior mientras el peluquero seguía con su trabajo.

-¿Qué corte, señora?-Aún peinando la cabellera de la eriza quien fruncía el ceño odiando al peluquero. Una coneja grande, más grande y adulta que Cream se levantó de su asiento de espera y se acercó.

-¿Lo quieres corto como antes, Amy?-Le acarició su hombro y ella le miró pensándolo.

-Creo que me gustaría que apenas me tocara un poquitito mis hombros, Vainilla-Le sonrió agradecida por la ayuda de esta. Vainilla asintió con la cabeza y el peluquero al tener la aceptación comenzó a cortarle el pelo, después de eso quedó como nueva, su pelo volvió a la normalidad solo que ahora las puntas rosaban sus hombros y ahora brillaba más y era más liviano.

-Quedaste muy bonita, Amy-Caminaban por las veredas de la calle con unas bolsas de cartón las tres con aunque se bolsas. La sonrisa radiante de la conejita le ponía algo nerviosa a su mejor amiga.-Me da gusto que vuelvas a salir de tu casa, ¡de seguro todo irá bien desde ahora!-Rio contenta por su amiga.

-Gracias Cream-Le rodeó sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo y le dio un beso en la frente.-Gracias por apoyarme siempre-Le frotó su hombro y la hizo ir junto a ella con una sonrisa. Cream reía feliz.

-Aún falta el vestido, y luego hay que hacerte una limpieza de cutis y manicura, y quedarás como la vieja Amy Rose-Dijo con una caricia en su nuevo peinado la madre de la conejita.

-A ti también te lo agradezco Vainilla-Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No hay de qué, te lo debo-Respondió contenta Vainilla.

-Bunnie dijo que el martes que viene van a preparar más sobre la fiesta de la boda, y que los vestidos los tenía ella-Comentó Cream mientras volvían a su casa.

-Vale…-Respondió ella. Ese día había ido con la coneja que tenía partes robóticas que reemplazaban partes de su cuerpo, tenía ojos claros y su pelaje era castaño rubio con flequillo.

-Me alegro que hayas venido cariño, ven, vamos a fijarnos si te queda el vestido-Le agarró del brazo y la llevó y ella no se quejó.- Te elegí uno especialmente para ti, de seguro quedarás divina-Le guiñó un ojo la coneja. Amy solo hizo silencio y fue con Bunnie a probarse lo que le dijo. Luego de preparar el vestuario, ella, Bunnie, y otras tres damas de honores fueron a preparar la fiesta para después de la boda.

El día de la boda había llegado, Vainilla maquilló a Amy mientras las otras damas eran maquilladas por Bunnie. Todas llevaban vestidos diferentes pero del mismo color blanco, el de Amy era un vestido ajustado sin manga alguna, la tela era de ceda y un moño agarraba bajo su pecho con cintas largas. La falda era sobre las rodillas y de calzado unos zapatos verdes. Junto a las otras damas de honores, esperaron en el altar. Había llegado Sonic, estaba con su traje de novio y una sonrisa en su cara, Amy lo había visto como siempre lo soñaba pero lamentablemente no era ella su novia y eso la deprimió un poco. Miró a la eriza y justo ella también le miraba y quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Sonic le sonrió agradecido y ella solo sonrió nerviosa y avergonzada aunque no tenía muchos ánimos. Esperaron a la novia y mientras lo hacían, Amy se fijó en los invitados, de su derecha estaban los parientes y amigos de Sally, del otro estaban todos los que ella conocía como Sonic, estaba Tails, Knuckles, Cream también, y muchos otros conocidos de él, incluso estaban Silver y Blaze. Todos sonreían mirando hacia el altar hasta que llegó la novia a robarse la atención de todos, iba junto a alguien que no conocía Amy. Sally se veía preciosa con el vestido de novia, blanco y con cola como siempre lo soñaba Amy, un nudo en la garganta se le hizo a la dama de honor de color rosa, Bunnie notó la expresión de tristeza en la eriza y disimuladamente le acarició en la espalda para consolarle.

-Tranquila Amy, todo está bien-Le susurró Bunnie aunque solo ella podía escucharle por la música que había mientras la novia se acercaba. Amy tragó saliva y suspiró derrotada, su sueño se le hizo realidad en la vida de Sally. Cuando estaban juntos los novios, Sally giró a mirar de repente a las damas de honor y les sonrió pero especialmente a Amy con una sonrisa honesta y emocionada y todas ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa, incluso la eriza quien no pudo contener las lágrimas pero no hizo mucho ruido. El cura comenzó a decir el discurso y los novios dijeron sus palabras para luego de que el cura lo diga se besaran. Todos los invitados aplaudieron fuerte, Amy aplaudió también con una sonrisa en su cara mientras lloraba, esta vez de alegría por ambos, ella no le tuvo rencor a Sally y aceptó al fin la pareja con un poco de disgusto. Después de todo, Sally se acercó a Amy y le dio un abrazo amistoso.

-Gracias por aceptar ser una dama de honor Amy, muchas gracias-Le sonreía. El maquillaje se le había corrido un poco por llorar de la emoción pero notó que la eriza también había llorado.

-No es nada Sally, felicidades, tienen mi bendición-Rio ella aunque tuviera las mejillas húmedas. Sally le secó las lágrimas amistosamente y le agradeció, luego se alejó para ir con Bunnie a saludarle y agradecerle también.

-Me alegro que no tengas rencores contra Sally-Amy reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga y se giró a verle.

-No los tengo… está bien mientras Sonic sea feliz, y Sally, claro-Le sonrió algo melancólica.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo Amy-

-No lo hago-Dijo honestamente. Ella estaba entre triste pero a la vez feliz con la boda de Sonic y Sally, pero no se entendía ni ella misma aunque decía que estaba feliz aún se le notaba tristeza.

-Vaya, Amy ¡Tanto tiempo!-Se acercó un zorrito amarillo de dos colas y ojos celestes con un esmoquin junto a un equidna rojo de pelo largo y ojos morados vestido de camisa y corbata con pantalón de vestir. El amarillo estaba contento de verla.

-Hola Tails, hola Knuckles-Hizo una pequeña sonrisa no tan honesta.

-Vaya, no verte desde tantos años y luego de repente, encontrarte aquí como dama de honor de Sonic, es algo bien raro-Dijo gracioso el equidna pero a Amy no le pareció tan gracioso y Tails y Cream le miraron serios.-¿Qué? Solo digo… es bueno verte de nuevo Amy-Dijo algo avergonzado por lo que dijo.

-Igual…-Respondió cortante la eriza.

-Pero, ¿Estás de acuerdo?-Preguntó el equidna algo confundido. Tails le dio un codazo molesto.- ¡Ay! ¿Qué?...-

-Sí, si estoy de acuerdo, no tengo problema, pero lo que yo creo que es más raro es verte vestido formal, Knuckles-En tono divertido para contraatacarle. Knuckles intentó no enfurecerse y se estiró del cuello de su camisa algo engreído.

-Me queda bien, ¿cierto?-Dijo evitando sonar ofendido. Amy se cruzó de brazos y le miró de abajo para arriba.

-Sí, lo admito, te queda bien-Acabó con la pequeña pelea de burlas lo que le extrañó al equidna, el solo quería volver a discutir como antes con su amiga eriza pero esta estaba bastante diferente y más melancólica para jugar con él. Knuckles miró para otro lado.

-Vaya Amy, me extraña de ti verte de dama de honor en la boda de Sonic the hedgehog-Se metió a la conversación una murciélago blanca de ojos celestes con un vestido corto y ajustado y negro con escote con mucho maquillaje pero bien maquillada.-Siempre te imaginé con una correa agarrando del azul y vestido de esmoquin mientras tu vestida de novia apurando al cura-Con tono divertido. Amy bajó la mirada y el equidna le miró molesto a la mujer murciélago, Tails suspiró y Cream le agarró del brazo a Amy.- ¿Qué?-Se sorprendió Rouge por la falta de agresión en la rosada.

-Oh Cállate imbécil-Le defendió el equidna.-Amy no está para peleas, asique si quieres meterte con ella te metes conmigo-Rouge hizo un paso para atrás mirándole impresionada al equidna que defendía a la dama de honor.

-Knuckles, no hagas nada-Lo detuvo Amy con voz tranquila y eso preocupó más a la vampiresa y al equidna.

-Tranquilo Knuckles-Dijo una voz masculina que se puso del lado de Rouge. Era un erizo negro con mechas rojas al igual que sus ojos. Tenía una camisa blanca con un chaleco y pantalón de vestir.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Tails.

-Yo creí que no vendrías, ya sabes por tu ''amor'' a Sonic-Dijo sarcásticamente el rojo.

-Yo le obligué a venir-Sonrió Rouge. Hasta ese momento escuchaba atenta Amy, luego de esas palabras de Rouge se distrajo y miró para otro lado mientras hablaban sus amigos, ella miró hacia la pareja recién casada quienes hablaban con otras amistades.

-Hey Rosadita-Le llamó la atención el erizo negro que acompañaba a la blanca quien estaba ahí todavía. La nombrada sacudió la cabeza y miró al que la llamó quien ahora estaba a su lado.

-¿Q-Qué?-Preguntó desconcentrada. Knuckles, Tails y Cream se habían alejado desde hace tiempo de la conversación, solo quedaban ellos tres.

-¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con el casamiento del Faker? Creí que estabas loca por él-Dijo con una mirada fría y seria. Amy se ofendió.

-Primero, se llama SONIC, no Faker. Segundo: No estoy loca-Fijó su mirada enojada y Rouge sonrió por la actitud molesta de ella, era una señal de que no estaba tan diferente.-Mejor no me molestes Shadow-Miró para otro lado aún con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya, ya comenzaba a creer que te volviste emo como Shadow por tanta melancolía en tu rostro-Mencionó Rouge y Amy le miró sorprendida y molesta pero Shadow tampoco se dejó llamar así.

-Yo no soy emo, Rouge-Dijo con un tono frío pero molesto al mismo tiempo el erizo multicolor.

-¡Nunca me compares con este emo!-Se quejó la rosada y Shadow le clavó una mirada más enojado.

-QUE NO SOY EMO-Repitió el erizo. La blanca solo se reía divertida.

-Vaya, se ven tan lindos juntos-Dijo entre risas y ambos le fijaron la mirada molestos con ganas de ahorcarle.

-¡Oh cállate, Rouge!-Le callaron los dos al mismo tiempo y ella rio más fuerte.

-Incluso me callan con la mismas palabras y al mismo tiempo, son tal para cual-Decía con un tono amoroso que les daban ganas de vomitar a ambos.- ¿Saben qué? Me iré al baño, espérenme aquí, ambos-Dijo divertida mientras se alejaba de ellos a propósito.

-¡No entiendo por qué yo también debo aguardarle!-Bufó molesta la eriza y Shadow le miró con indiferencia.- ¿Y tú que me miras?-Desvió la mirada.

-Estás diferente…-Dijo él después de un poco de silencio.

-No lo estoy-Dijo ella.

-Si lo estas, antes eras más alegre… y rosada, y aniñada, y sobreprotectora con Sonic, y más femenina, y más charlatana-

-Basta, Basta, ya, ya entendí-Lo detuvo y suspiró.-Los años pasados… no han sido los mejores de mi corta y patética vida… por eso estoy cambiada…-Ni siquiera la fijó la mirada. Shadow le quedó mirando sin decir nada ni sorprenderse. Amy levantó la mirada y notó que no dejó de mirarle.- ¿Qué me miras?-

-Nunca me imaginé escucharte decir eso-Dijo sin mucha emoción.

-Hmph…-Giró su cabeza para no verle. Quedaron en silencio sin decirse nada, a su alrededor todos estaban charlando, riendo, contándose cosas alegres de sus vidas, bebiendo, por un lado estaban los recién casados saludando y charlando a algunos invitados. Rouge volvió y notó lo callados que estaban.

-Vaya, cállense un poco, no puedo ni escuchar mis pensamientos-Sarcásticamente. Ambos le miraron serios, no les había dado gracia.-Oye cariño-Se refirió a Amy.- ¿Cómo piensas volver a tu casa?-Preguntó media misteriosa. Amy se extrañó por la pregunta pero respondió.

-Vuelvo sola… pido un taxi-Respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

-Oh, no, no, no, no puedes irte sola tan tarde, la fiesta terminará a las 5 de la mañana-

-Volveré a las 12-Rouge sonreía misteriosa ante esa respuesta de la eriza. Shadow con esa respuesta solo bufó y miró para lado contrario.

-Ni te atrevas Rouge-Dijo entre dientes el erizo que llamó la atención de la dama de honor.

-Shadow también se irá a esa hora ¿por qué no se van juntos? –Shadow cerró los ojos como si recibiera un golpe, sabía que pasaría eso. Amy le miró con disgusto, no le agradaba ese tipo, siempre fue el rival de Sonic, y si era enemigo de él también era su enemigo.

-¿Y tú? Te iras sola también, ¿verdad?-

-Yo me voy cuando termine y él no quiere ''perder'' tanto su tiempo en esta fiesta, yo ya estoy acostumbrada e iré volando a mi casa, sin embargo ustedes pueden ir tranquilamente con la moto de Shadow-Le guiñó el ojo y Shadow le dio un codazo mirándole con odio. Amy suspiró molesta, no quería obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quería o detestaba y mucho menos si ella tampoco quería.

-Eh, no creo que sea buena idea…-Se rascó la cabeza media nerviosa.

-No, yo tampoco-Interrumpió Shadow. Rouge le miró amenazante a su acompañante.

-Lo lamento tanto Shadow pero tú no me pagaste la electricidad cuando te dije, no comiste la comida que te hice, le ordeno el cuarto todos los malditos días, Me gastaste hasta dejarlo al rojo vivo a mi tarjeta de crédito y sigues portándote mal-Le miraba con rencor mientras le picoteaba el pecho con su índice hablando entre dientes mientras Shadow dio un paso para atrás.-Asique llevarás a Amy te guste o no, ¡Hmph!-Se cruzó de brazos enojada. Shadow le miró con los ojos sorprendidos a la eriza rosa, ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza para alejarse de ellos.

-No creo que esté de acuerdo-Hizo girarse la mujer murciélago pasmada por la actitud de la eriza. Se apresuró para detenerle y la alcanzó.

-Amy, irás con Shadow-

-¡No quiero ir con alguien que no quiera estar conmigo!-Agitó su brazo para que le soltara la de ojos celestes.

-Oh vamos, si antes te encantaba conocer gente nueva y tú y Shadow no se conocen bien, ¡dense una oportunidad!-Intentó convencerla para ir con el otro. Ella solo suspiró y después de mirar por todos lados le fijó la mirada.

-Solo una vez, solo una vez viajaré con él y solo si él no le molesta mi compañía-

-¡Claro que no le molesta! A las 12 en punto véanse en la salida, ¿sí? Ahora ve a divertirte-Dicho esto se alejó de ella saludando con la mano. Amy pasó la noche con sus amigos y cuando llegó la hora se despidió.

-De verdad muchas gracias por venir Amy-Dijo soltándola después de un abrazo la novia de la noche. Amy solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza algo nerviosa.-Toma tu suvenir, gracias por venir-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Fue un placer-Dijo ella.

-Chau Ames, buena suerte y que llegues bien a tu casa-Se despidió Sonic con el mismo saludo que Sally. Amy asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para irse por la salida. Ahí estaba Shadow apoyado contra su motocicleta de color negro y rojo, se veía bastante cuidada. Cuando él la vio acercarse se preparó y se subió a la moto. Amy se sentó atrás pero era su primera vez en una moto por lo que le costaba.

-No pises las llantas-Le advirtió. Amy se fijó en donde apoyar los pies, él le entregó un casco blanco y ella se lo puso mientras él encendió el motor y se puso su casco de color rojo. Esperó algo pero Amy no respondió.- ¿Acaso no te piensas agarrar?-Giró su cabeza para mirarle de reojo.

-¿Ah? eh, ¿De dónde me agarro?-Preguntó avergonzada la eriza. Shadow se rio burlón.

-Es broma, ¿cierto? ¿O acaso te estas burlando de mí?-Amy negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi primera vez en una moto…- Shadow guardó silencio y se acomodó otra vez mirando al frente.

-…De mí-Amy no entendió, estaba distraída.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que te tienes que agarrar de mí- Cuando le entendió tragó saliva y le puso ambas manos en sus caderas y Shadow se resaltó.

-¡No de mis caderas!-Quitó sus manos de encima de él.

-Lo siento… espera ¿Eres cosquilludo?-Se sorprendió por el acto de Shadow. Él solo hizo silencio.- ¡Eres cosquilludo!-Rio graciosa la eriza tomando el silencio como un ''sí''.

-No, no lo soy, agárrate de una vez-Se enojó el erizo.

-¿Y cómo?-Bufó la rosada.

-Tienes que abrazarme, genio-Dijo sin ganas y vergüenza. Amy le abrazó sin mucha fuerza, asique Shadow arrancó al fin, al instante estaba yendo a mucha velocidad y en cuanto más aumentaba la velocidad, más le apretaba Amy y ponía nervioso a Shadow temiendo de que le llegara a asfixiar en cualquier momento como a Sonic.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Utilicé bien las personalidades? Rouge no se entrometerá mucho, lo prometo Xo (porque la pongo en todos mis fanfics?! *Muere*) Vale me tengo que ir, dejenme un review porfavor que soy una pobre de la calle que escribe por reviews (en vez de trabajar por comida XD)**

**Acepto sugerencias, críticas, abrazos, bofetadas y ideas! owo**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
